En el agua
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir se enfrentan con un Akuma. Dolphin: El delfín.


**¡Hola!**

 **Lo que traigo ahora es un poco un raro o muy raro ¿Es que los animales se pueden Akumatizar? Si la respuesta es no, supongan que si =D (No le busquen tanta lógica, lo ruego jejeje)**

 **Bueno esto fue una petición que me pidió Spik53 para su hermanita Aime. ¡Les mando saludos, Spik53 y Aime! ¡Espero que les resulte entretenido! ¡Y también les guste! (Si no es así, lo puedo editar) (Creo que necesita más revisión, pero por más que lo lea, no sé qué cambiar)** **A pesar de todo, ¡Me resulto emocionante escribir esto!**

 **A los demás espero que también les resulte entretenido y les guste :D (No suelo escribir cosas así, combates, ni especificar al Akuma) Mucho menos que sea algo principal en la trama sino como algo secundario) (Así que esto sería como la primera vez) (Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal) Y que no se vayan por aburrimiento ¿Es que no le gustan los delfines? XD**

 **Emm...**

 **¡Aqua Tikki vuelve a aparecer!**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Distintas voces se escuchan en la habitación de Marinette, estas salen de la televisión. Ella mira la pantalla y ve.

Sus ojos azules se agrandan y su boca se abre un poco. El show de música había sido remplazado por una noticia. Una alerta Akuma.

Y eso no era todo, la reportera que estaba relatando lo que sucedió. De inmediato fue atacada por un rayo azul por la espalda y su cuerpo se había transformado.

En una sirena.

Se había transformado en una sirena. Mientras el villano caminaba hacia allí y tomaba el micrófono que ella soltó, su cabeza tenía una aleta y cola de pez. Como si fuera mitad delfín.

—Espero que ahora disfruten ser el espectáculo, publico mío —dijo a los televidentes— Y sentir como se siente estar encerrado en una piscina.

Hizo una risa malvada ("Muajajaja") y rayos azules que salieron de sus dedos convirtió a un joven del público en un tritón. Sus piernas se habían transformado en cola de pez.

El delfinario se había vuelto un lió.

Marinette giro su cuello dejando de mirar la televisión y sus ojos azules se conectaron con los de su Kwami, Tikki, pero antes de que pudiera decir las palabras que la transformaría en la heroína.

Puede ver como las personas que transformaron del público (que son bastantes) como los entrenadores, son lanzadas a la piscina que anteriormente estaba el delfín realizando el espectáculo.

Interferencia y la transmisión se interrumpió.

Tikki y Marinette se miraron.

—Tikki, come un macaron —ella lo comió y en segundos se había transformado en Aqua Tikki.

—Aqua Tikki, transfórmame.

El traje que le permite respirar en el agua, se había adherido a su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, se había ido hacia el acuario y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

Como en los cuentos de fantasía, el lugar estaba lleno de sirenas y tritones. Encerrados en piscinas, respirando debajo del agua.

—¿Donde esta Dolphin?

—Dijo que se iría al océano al recuperar su libertad —contestó una sirena y la heroína se fue hacia allí.

 **...**

Mientras tanto,Dolphin estaba nadando rápidamente por el agua, disfrutando de la libertad. Hasta que la voz de Hawk Moth, furiosa lo interrumpe.

 _"¡Tienes que conseguirme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!"_

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió sin preocuparse— Pero, Ladybug me va a buscar.

Y efectivamente, ella lo hizo. Al divisarlo, lanzó su yo-yo e intentó atraparlo. Intentó, porque no pudo hacerlo, Dolphin era muy rápido y lo esquivo fácilmente.

—¿Hacemos un carrera? —sugirió con diversión.

Todo porque sabia que ella no podía ganarle y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a nadar. La heroína quería alcanzarlo, pero no podía. Hasta que...

—Espero que no me estés engañando con el delfín —repuso Chat Noir, también usando el nuevo traje y atajándolo— Yo soy mas apuesto.

—No tienes donde ir —gritó Ladybug, al tenerlo atrapado. Al fin.

—¿Lo crees?

Y saltó para la sorpresa del ellos dos, hermosamente por el agua y ahí en ese momento, Bugaboo pudo distinguir algo que no encajaba con la vestimenta que había tenido al akumatizarse.

Una etiqueta en su aleta dorsal. ¡Ahí debía estar el Akuma! Pensó Ladybug.

 _—Deja de jugar ¡Tienes que traerme los Miraculous! o ¿Quieres pasar toda tu vida encerrado? —La voz de Hawk Moth se escuchó dentro de la cabeza del delgin._

—Solo espera, los tendrás —hablándole al villano— Y ustedes —refiriéndose a los dos— No quiero estar encerrado siendo un espectáculo para los demás —comenzó a decir a los héroes— Yo soy mucho más inteligente, pero no soy libre ¡Es ridículo! —Rió malvadamente, aunque su risa era la de un delfín (malvado)— Quiero que sientan lo que siento.

Con eso dicho, volvió rápidamente a la superficie y lanzó rayos azules a todo lo que se le cruzara; Cuando llegaron los héroes, al rato, vieron como las personas apenas podían respirar ¡Necesitaban agua!

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó.

—No digas más, My Lady —y activando el cataclismo, rompió una boca de agua. Al momento que salió el agua, el delfín aprovecho para atacarlo.

—Ya no tienes más poder. ¿Que vas a hacer?

El felino mantenía su puño encerrado. Ladybug quería protegerlo, pero podía notar como había mas personas que necesitaban respirar. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

¿Los ciudadanos o la identidad de Chat Noir? ¡La respuesta era clara!

Sin embargo, justo los bomberos llegaron y con su manguera contra incendios, empezaron a repartir agua. Ella no tuvo que elegir y tiró su yo-yo, atrayendo a su compañero a ella.

—¡Lucky Charm! —dijo y en segundos tenía una caña de pescar entre sus manos.

—¿Vamos a pescar? —preguntó bromeando el felino.

Ella lo ignoro y viendo como su vista indicaba varios objetos, lo uso a su favor con la distracción del gatito fue posible. La tela de un negocio fue caída encima del delfín y en ese momento, ella aprovecho al estar suficientemente cerca del delfín para despegar la etiqueta. Al deshacerla, la akumatizacion desapareció y volvió a ser un delfín.

La mariposa salió y Ladybug la atrapó.

—Yo te libero del mal —dijo— Bye Bye pequeño akuma.

Lanzó el objetó -la caña de pescar- al aire y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todo había terminado.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Chat Noir chocando los dos el puño. En eso, se escuchó el sonido del Miraculous.

Por lo tanto, el minino se alejó porque faltaba poco tiempo para que pierda su transformación y Ladybug también.

El akuma había sido vencido.

Pero la verdad es que Ladybug no sentía como si hubiera sido un total victoria, había escuchado los sentimientos del delfín y por eso, a los pocos días por petición de Ladybug -por medio del Ladyblog- el delfín había sido liberado.


End file.
